Aircraft typically utilize brake systems on wheels to slow or stop the aircraft during landings, taxiing and rejected takeoffs. The brake systems generally employ a brake stack comprising a series of friction disks that may be forced into sliding contact with one another during brake actuation to slow or stop the aircraft. Under various conditions, brake actuation may generate high temperatures in the vicinity of the brake stack that can adversely impact or damage wheels or tires mounted thereon. A heat shield positioned between the brake stack and the wheel can mitigate thermal damage.